Leonetta
Leonetta (Leon and Viol/'etta') is the romantic/friendship pairing between Leon and Violetta Castillo. They first met when Leon saved Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. At first, he tells Andres that he is going to win Violetta over to get revenge from Tomas, but he actually falls in love with her. Violetta was in love with Tomas, so at the beginning, she only sees Leon as a friend. However, as they get closer and spend more time together, she begins to see him in a different way. Leon helps Violetta with many things and she appreciates him for it. When Leon finally kisses her, Violetta feels like everything has changed and is willing to give him a chance. She still has feelings for Tomas, though. As a result, Violetta becomes confused and doesn't really know who she likes better and who she wants to be with. For the real-life pairing between Jorge Blanco and Martina Stoessel, see Jortini. History TBA Trademarks Song The Leonetta song can be "More Tears". The lyrics show how Leon finally finds the right girl for him, and how he wants to be with her; also, Leon shows throughout several episodes how he wanted to sing it with Violetta. Episode The Leonetta episodes are the episodes 34-35, because in those episodes, is shown that they share their first kiss. Another episode can be the episode 6, because they officially met in that episode. Color The Leonetta color can possibly be violet, because in Spanish, Violetta (the same as the color) means "violet". Place The Leonetta place can be the park where they had their first kiss. Another place can be the Studio 21, because Leon and Violetta spend most of the time together there. Resto Band can be another Leonetta place, because Leon helped Violetta to conquer her stage fright in that place. Similarities *Both of their parents have worked with each other. *Both have to move from their countries because of their parents' jobs. *Both have had a relationship with Ludmila and Tomas. *Both are Hispanic. *Both are from rich families. *Both have brown hair. *Both dislike Ludmila. *Both can play the piano. *Both attend the same studio. Trivia *At first, Leon and Violetta didn't feel anything for each other, but when Leon thought Violetta was Tomas's girlfriend, he wanted to win Violetta's heart to get Tomas jealous, and as the show goes on, they develop true feelings for each other. *The first Leonetta song was "More Tears". *Leon told Violetta that Tomas was playing with her, just to make her think that Tomas was a bad guy and to make her forget about him. *Leon taught Violetta how to ride a bicycle. *Leon helped Violetta to sing in public for the first time. *When Violetta fell into Ludmila's trap, Leon defended her and accompanied her to her house. *Leon was Violetta's first kiss. *After Leon and Violetta kissed they became a couple. *Violetta talks to Leon about everything, but she doesn't mention a single thing about her feelings for Tomas. *Sometimes, Violetta hides her feelings for Tomas to avoid Leon getting hurt. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Characters